A stacked type multi-chip package in which plural semiconductor chips are stacked and sealed in one package is in practical use to enable small-sizing and high-density packaging of a semiconductor device. A stacked semiconductor device such as the stacked type multi-chip package is constituted by sequentially stacking plural semiconductor chips on a circuit substrate such as a wiring board and a lead frame. Stacking of the semiconductor chips is generally performed by using an adhesive layer formed at a non-circuit surface (rear surface) of the semiconductor chip. The stacking of the semiconductor chips is performed by a chip unit, and therefore, the number of processes required for a stacking process becomes a factor increasing a manufacturing cost of the stacked semiconductor device. It is under review to mount the plural semiconductor chips on the circuit substrate after they are stacked in advance. The number of stacking processes of the semiconductor chips is an increasing factor of the manufacturing cost also in this case.
It is studied that a surface protection and adhesive layer combining a surface protective film and an adhesive agent is formed at a circuit surface (front surface) of a semiconductor chip, and the semiconductor chips are stacked by using the surface protection and adhesive layer. A forming process of the surface protective film and a forming process of the adhesive layer becomes one process if the surface protection and adhesive layer is used, and therefore, the manufacturing cost of the stacked semiconductor device is reduced for the extent. When the surface protection and adhesive layer is used, an adhesive resin combining the surface protective material is coated on a semiconductor chip at a lower side mounted on the circuit substrate, and a semiconductor chip at an upper side is stacked and adhered thereon. In this case, opening precision and so on of electrode pads of the semiconductor chip at the lower side is easy to be lowered. Usage of the surface protection and adhesive layer having photosensitivity is also studied. However, in either case, it is the stacking by the chip unit, and therefore, the number of stacking processes becomes the increasing factor of the manufacturing cost.